Computing devices are initialized by firmware included within the device and this firmware provides a range of software services which facilitate the boot of the operating system (OS) as well as providing a smaller subset of these services that continue to be available after the operating system has booted. Firmware is software that has been written onto Read-Only Memory (ROM) modules including, but not limited to, ROM, PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, and Flash ROM (collectively referred to hereafter as “ROM”). Among other services, the firmware is responsible for operation of the computing device until a boot process can be run which loads an operating system for the computing device into memory. Once loaded, the operating system is in charge of normal operation of the computing device although the provision of certain services after loading of the operating system may require a transition of control from the operating system back to the firmware for security and other reasons.
Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) is a specification created by a non-profit industry body detailing a programming interface between the Operating System and the included firmware of a computing device such as, but not limited to, a Personal Computer (PC). UEFI specifications describe a set of tools by which a computing device can move in an organized fashion from the power-applied state to fully operational. The UEFI specification tells the desired result but deliberately does not specify the internal tactic of implementation. The UEFI firmware specification replaces earlier operating system (OS)/firmware interfaces previously used by the industry and commonly known as legacy BIOS (Basic Input Output System). When implemented in a computing device, the machine codes for UEFI firmware and all permanent data used by the firmware reside in Read Only Memory (ROM).
Some computing devices are configured to boot multiple operating systems. Computing devices equipped with two independent operating systems may be referred to as dual OS systems. Conventionally, in such a dual OS computing device, both operating systems are required to be loaded into volatile memory at the same time or the computing device is required to suspend operation and either power off or hibernate while the operating systems are switched or the current operating system must shut down, the computing device must reset and then load the other operating system.